


"You are part of the pack"

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Homophobic Language, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, The Hale Pack - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "Who did this?" Derek asks him looking in Stiles' eyes. “It doesn't mat-" "Yes it does matter!" Derek cuts him off. Stiles looks at him in surprise. "Since when do you care Derek? You hate me!" Stiles almost yells at him. "I don't hate you! Now tell me who did this?" Derek asks him again. "Tell me!"





	"You are part of the pack"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Scott, but in the story he's a bad friend. Also, I wrote this a while ago and it kinda sucks, but I'm still posting it.

"So, we're still hanging out after school?" Stiles asks Scott, hoping he would say yes. He needs distraction. When he's all alone he'll just think about all the bad things. The anniversary of his mum's death, his drunk dad beating him up again. It happens every day. He'll come home, his dad will beat him up and he'll cry himself to sleep. "No sorry dude, I have a date with Allison" Scott says smirking at said girl across the hallway. "Maybe tomorrow" And with that he walks away. Stiles rolls his eyes as he watches his so called best friend walk to Allison. He decides to skip school and go home early, maybe his dad isn't home yet from his shift at the sheriff station. They'll all be shocked if they ever found out the sheriff beats up his own son. It all started after his mum died when he was 7 years old. And after Stiles told his dad that he was gay it only got worse. No one ever noticed, he always said it was thanks to lacrosse practice. Even with his new super smelling power Scott didn’t notice the smell of blood after Stiles cut himself. No one noticed. 

He ran to his jeep, hoping no one would see him. "Hey, Stilinski!" He turned around and saw Jackson standing a few feet away from him. "Yes, Jackson?" Stiles asked him annoyed. Jackson used to bully Stiles but after Derek bit Jackson he started acting nice. It was weird. So did Erica, Boyd and Isaac by the way. Maybe it was a pack thing, but Stiles wasn't pack. Not Derek's. Stiles was just a useless human. "Why are you leaving? We have next period together" Jackson says. "You smell upset, what's wrong?" Stupid werewolf senses. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired" "I know you're lying and I don't need to be a werewolf to know that. You're a bad liar Stiles" Jackson walked closer to him and actually looked worried. "It's the anniversary of my mum's death" Stiles sights and looks at the ground. Jackson nods. "Get in, I'll drive you home. If you give me your keys, I'll asks Isaac to drive your jeep after school back to your place" "No Jackson I'll be fine" Stiles says and walks back to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow at school" Stiles yells at the werewolf and quickly shuts the door and drives away. 

When he came home his dad's car is standing next to the house. He'll probably be mad that Stiles skipped school. Stiles takes a deep breath and walks in the house. "You're not supposed to be home" Noah says to his son, taking another sip of his beer. "I'm sorry dad" Stiles says looking down, not daring to look in his eyes. He knows what'll come next. And he was right. His dad kicked him in his stomach. He slapped his face knowing that there'll be a mark. "You're a stupid fag, I wish you weren't my son. You should've died instead of Claudia" Another kick. A punch in the eye. He didn't feel the pain anymore. He just sat there on the ground being his dad's personal punchbag. 

After minutes, maybe hours, Noah walked out of the house. Stiles tries to get up, but his leg hurts too much. He grabs his phone from his schoolbag and dials Scott’s number. "Hello, Scott McCall's phone, I couldn't pick up so leave a message" Stiles sights and hangs up. He looks in his contacts and calls Isaac. "Stiles what do you want?" Isaac asks him. "I- Am I b-bothering you" He tries his best to speak but his throat hurts. "Kind of. If somethings wrong, you should call Derek. I'm kinda busy" Stiles nods, forgetting Isaac can't see him. "O-okay" he stutters and hangs up. Should he call Derek? He knew Derek hated him. He tries to get up again. It hurts like hell, but he tries to ignore it. He isn't gonna call Derek. He'll need to explain everything, and he'd rather do that to someone who cares. 

He walks up the stairs. He trips a few times and finally arrives his room. He walks to the bathroom and lock the door just in case his dad comes back. He looks in the mirror. A has a purple eye and a few bruises on his face. He pulls of his shirt. His chest and stomach are covered in bruises. He grabs one of his razors and looks at his wrist. His old scars are almost gone. He cuts fast. Looking at the blood dripping at the floor. One for being useless. One for his mum's death. One for being so stupid to tell his dad that he's gay. One for his abusive dad. One for Scott not being his best friend anymore. One for Derek not liking him back. 

After he was done he walked back in his bedroom and opens his closet. "What the fuck!" he turns around and sees Derek sitting on his bed. Stiles eyes grow wide and he quickly covers his bare chest with the sweater he just grabbed. "D-Derek!" Stiles stutters, afraid what the werewolf will do. Derek walks towards him, grabbing the sweater out of his hands. "Who did this?" Derek asks him looking in Stiles' eyes. “It doesn't mat-" "Yes it does matter!" Derek cuts him off. Stiles looks at him in surprise. "Since when do you care Derek? You hate me!" Stiles almost yells at him. "I don't hate you! Now tell me who did this?" Derek asks him again. "Tell me!" Stiles nods and sights. "My dad" Derek looks at him. "Pack your stuff" He says grabbing his jacket. "What? Why?" "You’re not gonna live here with that abusive man" "Then where else do I have to go? I've got no one okay! Scott's to busy fucking Allison. I have no family left in Beacon Hills and no friends" Stiles yells. "You're going to live with me, Erica and Isaac in the loft. Now shut up and pack your stuff" Stiles knew that Derek wouldn't take no for answer, so he nods and starts packing his stuff. He puts his schoolbooks in his bag first. After that his underwear and his pants. His shirts don't fit in anymore. "We'll buy new ones tomorrow. We're leaving. Did you forget something?" Derek asks him and grabs the bag. "I don't think so" Derek nods. "Give me your keys" "Why?" "You’re not gonna drive if your hurt. I'll ask Erica to look at the wounds" Stiles nods and they walk down the stairs. Stiles almost trips but Derek helps him walk. "Where is your car?" Stiles asks him. "Home" "Then how did you get here?" "I ran. Isaac told me you called him" Derek puts the bag in the back of the car and climbs in the driver’s seat after he helped Stiles to get into the passenger seat.

When they arrive the loft it's dark outside and Stiles is half asleep. Derek picks him up bridal style and walks to the building. He'll grab the bag tomorrow. When he walks in his loft Erica and Isaac are sitting on the couch. They look up when they smell blood. "Erica, get the first aid kit. Isaac grab one of my sweaters and sweatpants" The beta's nod and do what they're told to do by their alpha. Erica helps Derek to clean the wounds. Of course, Stiles wakes up because of the pain. After they're done Derek helps him change in the clothes Isaac grabbed. Derek picks him up bridal style and walks up the stairs to his bedroom. He lays him down on is bed and tucks him in. "Get some sleep" Derek mumbles to the teen who's already asleep. 

The next morning Stile wakes up with two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "What?" he mumbles and turns around. Derek's face looks relaxed and he smiles. The big bad sourwolf smiles! Derek opens his eyes and his face goes back to his usual grumpy frown. "Morning" Stiles says to him, his throat doesn't hurt anymore. "Good morning Stiles" Derek mumbles and closes his eyes again and buries his face in his pillow. Stiles laughs and gets out om Derek's embrace. "I'll make breakfast" Stiles says and looks around. "Where is my bag?" "Still in your Jeep" Derek says standing up. "You can borrow my shirt and wear the jeans you wore yesterday" Stiles nods and grabs one of Derek's shirts. "And underwear?" Stiles blushes. "Yeah you can borrow that too" Derek says awkwardly. Stiles grabs it and walks in the bathroom. 

When he comes downstairs he sees Derek cooking pancakes. Isaac and Erica are sitting on the couch looking at their phones laughing. They smile at him when he walks in the room. "Good morning Stiles, how are you feeling" Erica says to him. "I'm fine" Erica nods. "Wait a minute. You can't go to school with bruises on your face. I'll grab my make-up bag" She runs upstairs to her room. Stiles sights and sits next to Isaac. Isaac smiles at him and shows him his phone. It's a phone of Stiles and Derek cuddling. Derek smiles in his sleep. "Send it to me" Stiles whispers and Isaac laughs. "Sure" Derek walks in the living room with the pancakes. "Where's Erica?" he asks. "Right here" she says and sits next to Stiles grabbing foundation. She covers the bruises up with make-up and they start eating. 

"I'll drive you to school" Derek says to the three teens. They grab their backs and sit in Derek's Camaro. "I can get used to this in the morning" Stiles sights looking at the others. It felt like a family. Maybe he is pack. Isaac and Erica smile at him from the backseat. Derek looks at the driveway, but Stiles can see a little smile. 

When they are at School Erica and Isaac follow Stiles to his locker where Jackson and Boyd are waiting for them. Erica had texted them what happened. Of course, they ask a lot of questions. When Stiles had answered them all when they walked to Biology. He only has this class with Jackson and Scott. "I'll sit next to you" Jackson says. Stiles nods and waves at the others who walk to other classes. When Jackson sits next to Stiles, Scott looks at them in surprise but before he can ask something Allison sits next to him and kisses his cheek. 

In lunch break Stiles sits with the Hale pack. Danny joins them too and smiles at him. Why is everyone smiling. "Stiles, why are you sitting with them?" Scott asks him. "He is sitting with his new pack, do you have a problem with it?" Jackson says. "New- What?" Stiles sights. "Haven't you heard it yet? Of course not because you're too busy shoving your tongue in Allison's throat. I live with Derek now" Stiles says. He's shocked that he said that, but he doesn't care. "Why?" "My dad is abusive. Haven't you figured it out yet? Why I always have bruises and broken ribs?" Stiles grabs his back and walks out of the cafeteria. His new pack following him. Tears stream down his face when Isaac pulls him in a hug. "Jackson can you call Derek?" Isaac asks Jackson. Jackson nods and grabs his phone. 

When the Camaro parks in the parking lot Derek jumps out of it and runs to his pack. He gently grabs Stiles' arm. "Come on, you're skipping school. We're gonna do something fun" Stiles nods and mumbles goodbye to the pack. They walk to the car and ride back to Derek's loft. "What do you want to do?" Derek asks him. "Can we watch a movie?" Derek nods and they walk to the elevator. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulders when he sees that the boy still has tears in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay. I promise" 

Of course they're watching Star Wars. Stiles is. Derek is looking at him. Stiles finally looks relaxed. When Stiles looks up their faces are really close. Derek leans in and kisses Stiles softly. Is soon becomes a little heated and Stiles tries to pull Derek's shirt of when there are loud knocks on the door. "Derek Hale open the door. I know Stiles is in there. The school called me they saw him leave with a man with a black Camaro!" Noah yells. Stiles looks scared. Derek doesn't know what to do. He grabs his phone and calls the police station. Derek quickly explains what's happening and soon the deputies are taking the sheriff back to the station. He's probably gonna get fired. Derek pulls Stiles in a hug. "Why are you so nice to me?" "You're part of the pack" Derek says and kisses his forehead. "And you're my mate. That's why my beta's are acting so super nice to you. It's their instinct to be nice to their Alpha's mate" Derek explains him. "Thank you" Stiles mutters and hugs him again.


End file.
